


My Path Is Bound With Yours

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After spending the night at Danny's, Jackson comes back home to make up with his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to swirllover95, What_The_Hell, Kitkat6912, WhenAngelsFall, LoveStiles, mudgielovesmpreg528 and maegi_jessiya_stark for sharing your opinion about the previous part, I was really happy to read that you liked it.
> 
> This is a special chapter for me and I hope it will be special for other people who like this story. I always ask for feedback and I'm getting used to not getting much or even kudos but well, I hope it will be different with chapter because yeah, I think it's a meaningful one. 
> 
> I've never posted the following chapter as soon as this one but I wrote this time ago and I've been looking forward to share it for what I said before and because I know that at least a couple of people want to read it, so here it is earlier than probably you expected.
> 
> Thanks so much to [WhenAngelsFall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall) for her lovely beta and support.

When Jackson gets home around nine the next night, the house is quiet and the lights are on in the living room but Stiles is nowhere to be seen. He takes off his Jacket and loosens his tie before grabbing a small bottle of water from the fridge.

It's dark outside but from the big window of the kitchen he can see the lights on in the swimming pool and Stiles swimming from one end to the other. He leaves the bottle where it was in the fridge and goes outside after taking of his shoes and socks.

The fresh grass feels good on his feet as he walks towards one of the loungers and takes a seat.

Stiles keeps swimming gracefully under the moonlight and it takes a few minutes before he stops at one of the ends of the pool to take a breath and realizes that he isn't alone anymore.

"What are you doing sitting there?" Stiles says surprised, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Enjoying the view..." Jackson smiles.

"Why don't you get in?" Because usually that's what he does in cases like this.

Jackson snorts. "I thought you were pissed at me..."

"Yeah, I'm pissed at you... but it's hot and I'm never too pissed to see you wet in a swimsuit."

Jackson smiles. "That's good to know."

Stiles swims to the side closer to Jackson until he's in front of him. "I still expect some kind of apology, y'know? What happened last night--"

"I know, believe me." Jackson interrupts him. "I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Me neither." Stiles says.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I was a jerk and there's no excuse, except that I wasn't myself..." Jackson runs a hand through his hair as he tries to find the words. "But it's been so long... and fuck... I'm stupid because I didn't see it and I should have..." Jackson says, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowns, getting out of the pool. He grabs the towel he had left on the lounger in front of Jackson before sitting down and drying off his arms and legs a bit."

"I mean that I went to bed yesterday with a really weird feeling and it wasn't just because Danny's couch is the last place I'll be sleeping on again in my life... or because it was the first night you haven't been next to me since college... so, I went to see Deaton today and he confirmed it. It was my hormones talking yesterday. I mean, of course, the part of me who doesn't like Brian had a lot to do with it... but yeah, I'm pregnant and that kind of explains what happened... a big part of it, at least."

"Wait," Stiles smiles. "Did you say you're pregnant?"

Jackson's eyes meet Stiles’s gaze and he nods slowly. "Yeah, I did." Jackson smiles, dropping the mask of casualness as he waits for Stiles's reaction. "You can't be that surprised."

"Oh my god!" Stiles gets up as fast as he manage. He reaches for Jackson, sitting on his lap, taking his head in his hands, and finding his lips, tasting, lingering. Kissing.

"You should have told me when you got home," Stiles says when they pull apart to breath. "You're evil, Mr Whittemore."

Jackson moves his right hand from Stiles's waist to his neck to kiss him deeper this time.

When they pull part, Stiles just looks at him and bites his lip.

"What is it?" Jackson asks, moving his hand down again around Stile's waist.

"I..." Stiles shakes his head. "It's stupid..."

"What's stupid?" Jackson asks with curiosity.

"I guess... you know... I guess a part of me still can't believe it. Which is stupid, I know, because you told me. You told me you could get pregnant and I _know_ you were saying the truth..."

"That's not stupid. And I know it's been fast since we decided to try... believe me, I'm surprised too. I told you I didn't know how long it would take."

"Are you happy?" Stiles says, looking directly at Jackson's eyes.

"How can you ask me that?" Jackson frowns. "Of course, I am. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I know it was my idea, not yours."

"Yeah, it's not like we didn't talk about it a million times and I agreed that it was the right time. You have nothing to worry about."

"You're not scared or something, are you?"

"Not scared... but I'd be lying if I said that I'm not worried in case something goes wrong, you know? This is new for Derek, Deaton or Melissa..."

Stiles has thought about that too. After all, Deaton has no experience with male pregnant werewolves but right now he needs to support Jackson and give him as much confidence as he can.

"Well, I understand what you mean but the whole pack is going to be there for you and we've dealt with more complicated things than this... so trust me, everything is going to be fine. We'll have a healthy baby, you'll see," Stiles says with as much conviction as he can.

Jackson looks at Stiles's excited eyes and he smiles, hoping than Stiles is right because he knows that if something went wrong, his husband's heart would break in a million pieces and he's not sure how he would deal with it either.

"I can't wait to see Scott's face when I tell him... Baby Andrea will have a friend to play with! He's gonna love it!"

"I don't know about him but my parents are going to freak out... you're free to give them the news if you want."

"Well, yeah, maybe at first... but I think they're going to love being grandparents... Oh my god, my father! I can't wait to tell him!"

"I understand that but maybe... don't you think we should wait at least two months? Just until we're sure that everything is fine..."

"We could, yes, if that's what you want." Stiles agrees.

"I think we should, yeah." Jackson nods. "So does it mean I'm forgiven for last night, then?"

"Yeah, you are." Stiles smiles. "But, you're not going anywhere near Brian, okay? I don't trust your possessive wolf one bit right now."

"I think I can do that... Oh and Danny wants you to introduce him to Brian, so I'm happy I won't have to see that."

"Danny wants to meet him? What the hell did you tell Danny?" Stiles says with disbelief.

"Just the truth. I said this guy is hot... and you know Danny..."

Stiles snorts and shakes his head. "Yeah, I know him..."

"By the way, you know this is Hugo Boss, right?" Jackson says, pointing at his now wet shirt and pants.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Stiles says pulling his loosened tie. "You shouldn't give me news like that when I've just come out of a swimming pool. But I'm sure I can find the way for you to forgive me..." Stiles grins.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can." Jackson says grinning against Stiles’s lips, moving a hand to cup around the back of Stiles’s neck as he deepens the kiss.

 

To be continued... (by one last part of this arc that I didn't have in mind to write and that probably nobody will care about but since I wrote it and I like it, I'll post it. Not sure if it will be right after this chapter though... it could be.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> It would be really lovely to have some feedback but I guess some people already know that.


End file.
